Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Die Weichen werden neu gestellt
"Was... ist... verdammt nochmal!", ruft Vidar, nachdem er festgestellt hat, dass er beim Pause machen den restlichen Tag verschlafen hat und die Sonne bereits am Aufgehen ist. "Das war sicher dieser verdammte Magier, der mich so lange hat schlafen lassen!" Vidar richtet sich auf, entfernt das Laub von seiner Kleidung und schaut erneut das abgebrochene Stück des Sternzepters an. "Schon bald wird es soweit sein..." Schritt für Schritt wandert Vidar auf dem Pfad, der zu Simon Reflex führt. Immerwieder blitzen Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf auf, die er versucht zu verdrängen. Er hält das Bruchstück fest in der Hand, und drückt immer wieder zu, sobald ihn eine Erinnerung einholt. Als er schließlich Simons Haus erblickt, lockert sich sein Griff etwas, und er verstaut das Sternzepter-Bruchstück wieder in seinem Mantel. Er ballt seine Faust, hält kurz Inne und fragt sich, wie er am besten vorgeht, und klopft an der Haustür, bis er eine Reaktion vernehmen kann. Jemand scheint hinter der Tür zu sein, doch sie wird ihm nicht geöffnet. "Ich weiß, dass du da bist, also mach auf!" "Hast du denn noch nicht genug?" "Ich bin hier, weil ich das Sternzepter zurück will, damit ich Nightmare in seine Schranken weisen kann!" Vidars Äußerung ruft nicht gerade die Reaktion hervor, die er erwartet hat, denn Simon lacht ihn regelrecht aus. "Nicht einmal in fünfhundert Jahren wärst du dazu in der Lage. Verschwinde jetzt von meinem Haus, wie auch immer du heißt", antwortet Simon, was Vidar wütend macht, und zu einer Rechtfertigung nötigt: "Du machst es dir so leicht, und wie typisch es doch ist, dass du denkst, alle, die jünger sind als du wären unfähig. Ich habe bereits viel über dich gehört und gelesen, und auch du bist nicht unfehlbar!" Doch Vidars Worte werden nicht erwidert. Dieser schlägt in seiner Wut gegen die Tür, doch zu seiner Überraschung wirft diese ihn zurück, denn sie hat sich kurzerhand verbogen wie Gummi. "Was soll der Mist?!", brüllt Vidar, woraufhin Simon antwortet: "Das bestätigt nur, was ich mir gedacht habe. Viel Gerede und nichts dahinter. Geh jetzt wieder, ich habe besseres zu tun" "Wo zur Hölle sind die beiden, und warum hat sich Horan noch nicht wieder gemeldet?!", brüllt Melanie durchgehend, sobald sie jemanden erblickt, und treibt damit alle in den Wahnsninn. "WO SIND SIE?!", brüllt sie, schlägt auf den Tisch und provoziert eine Reaktion - nämlich eine chemische Reaktion - zu Lionels Leidwesen. "WAS GLAUBST DU EIGENTLICH, WAS ICH HIER MACHE?? DEINE HAARTÖNUNG? DAS SIND HOCHGEFÄHRLICHE CHEMIKALIEN!", entgegnet Lionel ungewohnt laut und schroff, was Melanie verunsichert. "Ähm... ähm... es tut mir Leid?" "Ja, als ob. Ich hör ja dein Fragezeichen am Ende vom Satz." "Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen? Außerdem, wenn mir hier mal IRGENDJEMAND EINE ANTWORT GEBEN WÜRDE..." "SCHNAUZE JETZT!" "Reg dich mal ab! Was kannst du denn so wichtiges machen, dass es dir misslingt, wenn ich hier bei dir stehe?" Lionel verschüttet erneut etwas Flüssigkeit, welche ein nicht zu kleines Loch in den Tisch ätzt, und wirft gefrustet ein Reagenzglas an die Wand, welches beim Aufprall in Flammen aufgeht. "Was war das denn?!" "Das, meine liebe Cousine, war ein Feuerelixier, welches mich drei Tage Arbeit gekostet hat, und durch meinen netten Unfall, den ich übrigens dir zu verdanken habe, ruiniert ist. Sonst noch Fragen?" "Warum stellst du Feuerelixiere her?" "Das fragst du mich jetzt nicht im Ernst, oder?" "Äh... doch?" "Wer hat denn danach gefragt?" "Ich nicht..." Lionel will gerade Kontra geben, doch da fällt ihm wieder ein, dass es tatsächlich nicht Melanie war, die ihn danach gefragt hatte. "Ach vergiss es. Kannst du bitte wo anders jemand anderes nerven?" "Das geht nicht! Denn ich habe etwas wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen!", antwortet Melanie, die sich einen tötlichen Blick von Lionel einfängt, aber unbeirrt weiterspricht: "Du wirst dich mit Fiona und Étude auf die Suche nach dem verlorenen Ohrring eines Klienten machen. Er soll sich laut Angabe des Klienten im Freiwildpark der tötlichen Bestien befinden" "Und sonst geht es dir noch ganz gut?" "Ja, ich glaube schon. Warum fragst du?" "Weil du ganz eindeutig entweder nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hast, zugekifft bist oder dir dein Blondierungsmittel zu Kopf gestiegen ist..." "WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, ICH BIN DIE LEI..." "Ich bin die Leiterin von La Nuit uuuh huldige meinen goldigen gefärbten Haarsträhnchen!" "WAS?!" "Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort gehst, nehme ich dieses andere verhunzte Elixier und werde es dir zuführen. Doch dieses wird nicht in Flammen aufgehen. Es wird noch viel schlimmere Dinge machen." Melanie ist geschockt und verängstigt, und sucht sogleich das Weite. "Kann man hier nie seine Ruhe haben..." "Georg!! Lionel will mir wehtun!", ruft Melanie, als sie ihren Bruder Georg erblickt. "Du weißt doch, du solltest ihn nicht stören, wenn er gerade am Arbeiten ist" "Aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, ich glaube er hat es wirklich ernst gemeint!" "Melanie... da gibt es etwas, was du dir ansehen solltest" "Was kann denn so wichtig sein jetzt?" "Das ist wichtig, glaub mir. Es geht um Horan und Beamer..." Melanie folgt Georg zum nächstgelegenen Fernseher, bei dem gerade eine Pressekonferenz zu sehen ist. "Wir haben einen Tatverdächtigen festgenommen, der exakt dem Täterprofil im Mordfall TAC entspricht. Es handelt sich zudem um ein Mitglied von La Nuit, und entgegen unserer vorläufigen Entwarnung letztes Jahr müssen wir nun wieder deutlich davor warnen, dass La Nuit nach wie vor brandgefährlich ist. Jeder, der im Besitz von Informationen bezüglich des Aufenthaltsortes einer Person, die zu La Nuit gehört besitzt, sollte diese umgehend an das Waddle 8 weiterleiten. Ich danke Ihnen für ihre Zeit," sagt der Pressekonferenzhalter, und die Reportermeute versucht noch einige Fragen zu stellen. "Also, das ist so... da in Esteen konnte man eindeutig sehen, wie Ivan in das Haus von Fiona eingetreten ist, und dann...", beginnt Kirby ins Mikrofon zu sprechen, wird dann aber von Kirburu mehr oder weniger dezent darauf hingewiesen, dass die Ausstrahlung live übertragen wird. "GEH MIR AUS DEM WEG! LASS MICH LOS!" "Kirby, jetzt hör auf, das hier wird öffentlich übertragen!", antwortet Kirburu, doch Kirby wirft ihm eine Box entgegen, was ein Blitzlichtgewitter hervorruft. Um weiteren Imageschaden vorzubeugen, geht Meta zwischen die beiden und zerrt Kirby von der Bühne. "Meta, das geht dich gar nichts an!" "Kirby, mir ist das sowas von egal, du bist jetzt still oder ich werde dir schlimmere Dinge antun, als Gerda es je hätte können!" "Laber nich!" "Ich werde eine Torte für das Waddle 8 kaufen, und jeder bekommt ein Stück, nur du wirst keines bekommen, wenn du nicht endlich mit der Szene aufhörst!" "DU MACHST DOCH HIER DIE SZENE UND ENTHÄLTST MIR MEINE TORTE VOR!!! AUSSERDEM BLEIBT DA IMMERNOCH JEDE MENGE ÜBRIG!" "Und wenn schon, dann werde ich jedes übrige Stück selber essen, bis alles weg ist!" "Das schaffst du niemals!" "Und wenn ich dabei platze, du wirst nichts bekommen. Hör jetzt mit deinem Rumgequängel auf und geh ins Gebäude zurück!" "Ich hasse dich!" Meta seufzt frustriert, geht nochmal zum Pult und sagt: "Die Pressekonferenz ist beendet, die Show ist vorrüber, danke für Ihr kommen" "Was... zum......?!", stottert Melanie leicht, bis sie wutentbrannt den Telefonhörer abnimmt und die Nummer des Waddle 8 wählt. "Melanie, wäre es nicht besser, wenn du mich mit ihnen sprechen lässt?" "DIE KÖNNEN WAS ERLEBEN!" Während Georg noch versucht, sie dazu zu überreden, ihm den Hörer zu geben, wird der Anruf bereits durchgestellt und kommt bei den richtigen Ohren an. "WIE KÖNNT IHR ES VERDAMMT NOCHMAL WAGEN, DAS IST EINE BODENLOSE FRECHHEIT!! AAAAAA....", dröhnt es aus dem Hörer, und Meta stöhnt komplett entnervt. "HE GENUG MIT DEM GESCHREI!", brüllt er ins Telefon, woraufhin auch Melanie dazu gezwungen ist, den Hörer vom Ohr zu nehmen. "Wer oder was ist überhaupt am Apparat?" "Hier ist Melanie, die Leiterin von La Nuit! Ich verlange eine Erklärung für eure Diskreditierung da eben im Fernsehen!" "Dafür bin ich der denkbar ungeeignetste Gesprächspartner, weil, zumal ich annehme dass ihr die Sendung eben gesehen habt, ich die Meldung nicht verfasst und vorgetragen habe" "DANN GIB MIR WER AUCH IMMER DAFÜR VERANTWORTLICH IST!" "Die verantwortliche Person hat sich vor ungefähr zwei Minuten in den Feierabend verabschiedet" "WAAAAA...." "HÖR AUF MIT DEM GEBRÜLL!" "SCHREIB MIR NICHT VOR, WAS ICH ZU TUN UND ZU LASSEN HABE, WER AUCH IMMER DU BIST!" "Ich bekomm die Kriese!", brüllt Meta, dreht sich zum Büro und ruft "irgendwer soll dieses Gespräch übernehmen, ich bekomme gleich einen Anfall, wenn ich noch eine Sekunde länger mit Melanie reden muss!" "Melanie von La Nuit?" "Ja, Bimer, die von La Nuit. Kennst du sonst noch eine cholerische kreischsüchtige Melanie?" "DAS HABE ICH GEHÖRT! WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN SO MIT MIR ZU REDEN, ICH BIN DIE LEITERIN VON...", brüllt Melanie erneut in den Hörer, was alle im Büro sogar hören konnten. "JA ICH WEISS GOTTVERDAMMTNOCHMAL!", brüllt Meta ebenfalls in den Hörer, wirft ihn auf den Tisch, packt seine Jacke und geht nach draußen. Bimer übernimmt das Gespräch. "Hier ist Bimer Nota vom Waddle 8. Um welche Angelegenheit geht es?" "ÖFFENTLICHE DISKREDITIERUNG!" "Ich verstehe Sie ganz schlecht, wenn Sie so in den Hörer brüllen kommt bei mir nichts weiter an als ein Knistergeräusch" "Die Darstellung von vorhin soll sofort wiederlegt werden, sonst schwöre ich, dass ihr es bereuen werdet!" "Wäre das alles? Ich leite den Vorschlag dann mal weiter...", entgegnet Bimer bewusst desinteressiert. "Und was fällt euch ein, Horan einzusperren? Er ist nicht der Täter!" "Also bitte. Die Beschreibung passt astrein auf ihn. Dunkelblau..." "Dieser Nichtsnutz Beamer hat den Zeugen manipuliert!" "Ach, und der Himmel ist grün und mein Name Angela Merkel?" "HE DAS IST MEIN SPRUCH!!!" "Ist doch gar nicht wahr Kelke, das hat jemand anders vor dir gesagt!" "Alles Lügen! Gao Gao, fass die Lüge!" "RAUS MIT DEM VIEH HIER, HERR FRAN, DAS IST EIN BÜRO UND KEIN SPIELPLATZ!", brüllt Norbert Kelke an. "Und hier haben wir den lila Himmel, der alles Lachen im Halse stecken bleiben lässt!" "WAS IST MIT HORAN?!", brüllt Melanie erneut, woraufhin Bimer antwortet: "Herr Baki bleibt in unserem Gewahrsam, bis es Beweise gibt, die ihn entlasten" "ER WAR ZU DER ZEIT NICHT DORT!" "Wo denn dann?" "Das geht Sie gar nichts an!" "Also Sie wollen mich wohl veräppeln?" "Das werdet ihr noch bereuen, Waddle 8. Das bedeutet Krieg", antwortet Melanie und legt noch wütender auf als sie ohnehin schon war, bevor sie angerufen hat. "Das bedeutet Krieg? Spinnst du?" "Wir werden Horan da rausholen!" "Melanie, dir ist klar, dass das, was du gerade getan hast, bedeutet, dass wir wieder als Schwerverbrecher gehandelt werden?" "Ach was, so haben wir das immer gemacht, wenn die einen von uns eingebuchtet haben" "Wir sind aber nicht mehr das alte La Nuit," erklärt Georg, setzt ein enttäuschtes Gesicht auf, "obwohl ich mir da langsam nicht mehr sicher bin...", und verlässt den Raum, während Melanie alleine zurück bleibt. Vidar nutzt seine magnetischen Kräfte, um die Tür aus den Angeln zu heben, doch Simon macht seine Kräfte im Handumdrehen nutzlos mithilfe seiner Magie. "Verdammt nochmal! Ich habe einen sehr guten Grund, warum ich Nightmare in seine Schranken weisen will! Doch er geht dich nichts an, denn das ist meine persönliche Motivation!", entgegnet Vidar Simon, der immernoch im Haus ausharrt. "Ihr Jungspunde seid doch alle gleich, immer geht es euch nur um Rache..." "Woher.. das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!" "Ich kann verstehen, warum du es tun willst, doch dieser Beweggrund wird letztlich dazu führen, dass du keinen Erfolg hast" "Was meinst du damit?!" Simon öffnet die Tür, tritt hervor und wirft Vidar das Sternzepter vor die Füße. "Nimm es, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst. Doch solange deine Motivation dieselbe ist, die dich in diesem Moment vorantreibt, wirst du unterliegen. Solange dein Herz voll böser Emotionen ist, wirst du das Sternzepter nie beherrschen, und Nightmare nie "in die Schranken weisen", wie du es mir gerade verkaufen willst." Vidar greift sich das Sternzepter und wiederholt seine Eingangsfrage, diesmal noch energischer: "Sag mir endlich, wie ich dieses Ding hier verwenden kann!!" "Das Sternzepter reflektiert die Kraft deiner positiven Energie und Emotionen, doch du bist Lichtjahre davon entfernt, sein Potenzial auch nur ansatzweise auszuschöpfen." "Verdammt, du gibst mir keine Antwort!" "Du willst sie nur nicht wahrhaben, das ist alles. Jetzt geh, ich kann dir nichts beibringen", antwortet Simon und geht wieder zurück in sein Haus. Er schließt die Tür hinter sich, und Vidar wirft wutentbrannt das Sternzepter gegen die Tür. "Danke für gar nichts!" Doch während all dies passiert, tut sich anderorts ebenfalls etwas. "Mil..mil..ady M..ma....", stottert die eine Stimme im Dunkeln, während die andere im einzigen Lichtkegel ein Zeichen zur Ruhe gibt. "Es ist bald soweit, und ich werde zurückkehren...", sagt die andere Stimme, tief und verzerrt und einfach unnatürlich klingend. "N...n..atürlich. I-i-ich habe a-a-alles, wonach s-s-sie gefragt ha-ha-ben" "Ausgezeichnet. Dann werden wir uns jetzt auf den Weg zu Nightmare machen... muhahaha... hahaha!!" Und das unnatürliche Lachen hallte durch den dunklen Raum, bis schließlich auch das letzte Licht in ihm erlosch.